<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crossroads by AlexandriaVolturi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075161">Crossroads</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriaVolturi/pseuds/AlexandriaVolturi'>AlexandriaVolturi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amaurotine Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Arguing, Ascians (Final Fantasy XIV), Childhood Memories, Emet-Selch (Final Fantasy XIV) Needs a Hug, Emet-Selch (Final Fantasy XIV) needs Therapy, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Garlean Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Hyur Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), Jealousy, Kissing, Marriage, Multi-Classed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Thancred Waters, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Persephone Goes Willingly With Hades (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), Recovered Memories, Romance, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch Being an Asshole, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch needs Therapy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriaVolturi/pseuds/AlexandriaVolturi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hades has found Persephone and he will do everything in his power to reclaim her as his own once more. No matter the cost they would be together again.</p><p>REWRITE OF SHADOWS OF THE PAST!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light, Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to the rewrite my lovely readers!! I'm so excited for this! I have lots of ideas Hydaelyn kicking around in my head haha and I can't wait to show you all what I have in store! Sit down, buckle up, and enjoy the ride!</p><p>New readers who are interested can take a look at the original story Shadows of the Past, it's still up.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sky was breaking?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was falling. Fractures appearing along the dark sky like ice cracking under heavy weight before shattering completely. So too was the world breaking apart little by little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m sorry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m so sorry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sorry for what?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hurts to breathe. Something deep inside her is eroding away little by little just like this world. This home?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite the pain she staggered onward, walking forward on unsteady feet that barely seemed to hold her weight. Eyes fixated on the falling sky the pain seems to mount higher and higher with every step the woman took.  Lost. she was lost. Where do I go? How do I make the pain stop? How do I make this mess right? How do I stop crying? Stop the bleeding?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Many questions fly through her mind. But with every question she wonders there is no simple answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is simply nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The defeated woman finally comes to a stand still, her green eyed gaze never leaves the sky. It filled her with sadness to see the sky splintering away. Falling……..falling…..to it’s end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just like we did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hm? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s right there were others but surely they were all gone at this point. Gone all because of her and what she had committed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clenching her fists tightly her eyes burned with more tears before spilling forward and down her face. It blurred her vision but despite it she could still make out the glowing fragments of the sky raining down. Letting out a labored gasp her gaze finally drifts downwards to stare at her clenched hands. Seeing something clasped tightly in her right fist she relaxes and uncurls her fingers to see a withered flower in her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How did this get here the woman wondered as she lifted it up to examine. It was small and dainty, producing bicolored petals of orange and white. She knew not the name of this flower, only knowing that it most surely was beautiful at one time. But now it was wilting….withering away like she herself was doing. This flower and her were the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did she pick the flower as she walked? She couldn’t recall doing so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A dry hot wind tore through the area pulling away the flower and making her stagger slightly and fight to reclaim her balance. Once she had it she once again looked at the sky but she could not take another step. The balance she fought so hard to keep moments ago escaped her as her body became heavy like lead. She fell back slowly collapsing to the ground with a hard thud that hurt her head and lungs as she gasped and coughed for breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Digging her fingertips into the dirt she smoothed the pads of her fingers back and forth through it. She wanted to hold on, to stay awake if only for a few minutes longer, she was afraid of what would happen should her eyes close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How could she make amends?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Build a new future, perhaps?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes! She could do that!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Build something new from the ashes and make a future where everyone was happy and smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would surely like that! It had been such a long long time since the woman had seen him smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But who was he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Try as she might she could not remember. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone yelled in the distance garnering the dying woman’s attention causing her to tilt her head slightly to the right. Through her spot filled vision she could see someone racing towards her quickly, they continued to scream and call out to her. They sounded desperate and scared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wanted to tell whoever this was that they needn’t be afraid for she was going to build something new from this mess. That in time things will most surely be perfect once more. Everyone would be happy and smiling again, it was a future she wanted to see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, the woman couldn’t find the strength to put her desires into words as her eyes slipped closed. She was so tired. She was numb to the pain at this point and the soothing song being slowly sung to her like a lullaby calmed her down and helped her drift to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To all of my children in whom Life flows abundant</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To all of my children to whom Death hath passed his judgment</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The soul yearns for honor, and the flesh the hereafter</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Look to those who walked before to lead those who walk after</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She soon drew her last breath.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. No Matter the Cost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hath returned!!! Things have been really crazy but I am so excited to get this rewrite underway!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The fates were cruel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why after a thousand thousand years had he finally found his dear lost love only to see her claimed by that wretched Hydaelyn!? Her essence stained her beautiful soul! It sickened him!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hades couldn’t speak much less make any motion to go towards her. No he couldn’t…...he wouldn’t…...at least not yet. No for a time he would watch and wait But…..this...surely the fates were playing a cruel sadistic jester on him. How could this be possible? He had searched long and hard for her, always aimed to make it his goal to claim her before Hydaelyn did. To be with her once more, to hold her in his arms and rest for a while for once in his lifetimes, to talk with her once more. Share their dreams and little secrets. But <strong>SHE</strong> had to claim her first like she was some pawn! Some puppet to be held by the strings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Had he lost his love again?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surely not. The architect never lost. He took his time, built and created wondrous things, rose nations from the ground up. It was his namesake afterall. He would not lose Persephone again. Not this time!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aurum eyes closely followed the figure in the distance as she walked through Lakeland. Lush forest green eyes sparkled in curious interest and confusion as she took in everything around her. He could practically feel her urge to explore and wander as was her won’t. She was newly arrived in an unfamiliar world, it was only natural after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lifting a hand the young woman shielded her eyes as she gazed up at the unnatural sky. She squinted in the bright rays of the light before dropping her hand altogether and faced forward once more. Shifting her weapon on her back she continued her trek forward into the unknown; her destination was towards the Crystal tower which stood out like a beacon in the far distance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laughter bubbled out of Hades’s mouth as his hand came to rest over his face, concealing his eyes. The glimmer of her soul was enough to tell him who she was. Though fragmented as it was it was still her. No matter how thin a soul is stretched it will always retain it’s original color. Such was the order of things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That amethyst hue only belonged to one person in all of their Star.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His sweetest Persephone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His love had hair like fire, vibrant and glowing. Her shard had reddish brown hair that stopped at right about her shoulders.Her body was lean and fit but gave off a petite look to it, if one were foolish they would think she was some weak woman. At least her eyes were the same he thought as his hand fell away from his eyes. Standing up he dusted off his robes, the gears in his head were already turning as he formulated his plan with the utmost of precision. For now he would watch her. He was quite curious as to what she would do in this new realm. Heroics no doubt but he was ever curious all the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would bide his time and wait for the opportune moment. Perhaps things could be different, he thought. Maybe there was no need for continued bloodshed? After all if his dear traveler was leading the charge then mayhap things could be different? There was a tiny glimmer of hope in his breast. Nevertheless he wanted his love back and nothing would stop him from claiming her. Oh, yes she would be his again. Hades had longed for such a long time that they could be together again. Since before the Sundering...when she had left Amaurot….left him...he had been lonely.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fear not, my sweet. I’ll help you remember….claim that which is yours by right.” he whispered to the wind as a smirk curled his lips. No matter what it took or what the cost would be he would get his wife back. She was his first not Hydaelyn’s. No one else could have her but him!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slipping into the shadows Hades returned to his abode in the Tempest. He had to make sure everything was perfect for when he took her to their recreated home. That would be a long while off he knew but until then he could make sure everything was perfect. Favorite items, clothing, etc. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever she needed he would make sure she had, a husband had to take care of their wife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hades wouldn’t lose her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of that he swore. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bit of a short one I know but I promise next chapter will be longer:) Let me know your thoughts. What are ya'll most excited to see?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. New World New Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As promised here's a long chapter:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lucinda Rose sighed quietly as she lay strewn out on the cot in the too small tent. Truth be told it was quite hard to sleep. The desert of Amh Araeng was hot, filling the air with a brutal dryness but she was no stranger to that kind of climate. In her past travels she had spent a lot of time in Ul’Dah and even the Sagolii desert. Sure the temperature and rugged terrain had taken some getting used too but she adjusted quickly enough. Luce adapted swiftly to things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The heat wasn’t what was keeping her awake this late at ‘night’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the damned unnatural light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Streams of light crept in through the bottom cracks of the tent. Infiltrating on what was meant to be a time of rest from the burning skyline. It amazed Luce that Alisaie was able to fall asleep so quickly, the young elezen was curled up next to her on her own cot. One hand flopped over her face, her limbs stuck out haphazardly, Alisaie’s breathing was calm and even. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then again she’s been here a lot longer than I have Luce thought as she adjusted the blanket on Alisaie. Laying back down Lucinda stared up at the patchwork cloth tent, it’s stitching's were uneven and messy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fatigue tugged at the hyur woman but she was unable to find any rest or comfort. One would think she would be able to sleep, especially since she had one of her dearest friends. But no unconscious oblivion escaped her reach yet again. Come to think of it, when was the last time I slept, Luce idly wondered as she ran her hand through her hair. Curling the brown reddish strands around her finger she softly tugs at them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was it Ishgard when she lay in recovery from the mysterious Exarch’s call? Or did she manage to find some sort of rest after she returned to The Rising Stones? Everything was a blur she couldn’t quite remember. Sleep didn’t come to her when she first arrived in this world. All Lucinda knew was she was tired down to the bone and despite it all she was still going strong. Alisae and Alphinaud would throw a hissy fit at her walking onwards with not once stopping for rest. She wouldn’t be surprised if they purchased a sleeping draft and forced it down her throat. Even then she doubted she would find true rest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luce stayed in bed for what seemed like another hour before getting up all together. Sitting up she stretches. Her back cracks in the right places as she prepares for today’s voyage whatever that may be. Clad in just her small clothes she shifts silently to grab her attire, she dresses swiftly. Once she’s done she uses her fingers as a makeshift brush to detangle any locks stuck together. Her hair was by no means long, falling nicely at her shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning towards Alisaie Luce tucks her in gently once more before grabbing her weapon and crawling silently out of the tent. Lucinda makes sure she’s a few ilms away before she stretches again, this time a groan escapes her lips as she loosens any tense and unused muscles. It felt great.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're up early!” a cheery voice from the right greets her. Turning in the direction of the voice Luce sees a smiling Tesleen. A large crate filled with various supplies was held in her grasp, she shifted slightly every second to maintain her hold. Smiling back Luce quickly and easily grabs the crate from the blonde hume and pulls it easily into her own grasp. The least she could do was help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m an early riser.” Luce smiles as Tesleen frets about her taking the supply crate. Lucinda merely shakes her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to help as a thank you for your hospitality and for taking care of Alisaie.” she explains as Tesleen shows her where to set the crate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s no trouble at all, really! But if you really wish to help why don’t you check around the area to make sure there’s no stray Sin Eaters. Alisaie normally does the patrol but I want her to sleep in, seeing you hale and whole has taken a weight off her shoulders.” Tesleen explains, still smiling. Of course Alisaie fretted and worried over her well being. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucinda nods, turning to leave when the young Hume grabs her arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None shall begin their tasks for the day without first eating breakfast. Come along, Luce.” And with that Tesleen drags the Warrior of Light to a nearby table and forces her to sit down. All she could do was laugh in amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tesleen prepared a quick porridge and even sprinkled some berries on top. Luce appreciated the meal and ate everything. Truth be told the warm meal only made her more sleepy but she wouldn’t let on to that. After she had eaten and drank something, Lucinda shoulders her weapon and sets off to make her rounds around the area. She wasn’t too familiar with the land as of yet, only remembering what little she had seen of the area yesterday. Well it would be good to venture out a bit further and see what there is to see or rather see what was left to be seen her mind whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Flood had caused a lot of damage to this world in more ways than one. It was saddening in her opinion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sands shifted around her as she traversed over the small dunes. Forest green eyes scanned the area carefully, her body was alert for danger as she prowled around. No Sin Eaters as of yet just some of the local wildlife. Walking on her eyes drifted to the large ruins up ahead. They were ruins of a lost civilization. She recalled reading how these lands were once ruled by the nation of Nabaath Araeng before the Flood took up almost all of the lands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what remained is still here.” she murmurs to herself as she examines the old ruins. In a lot of ways it reminded her of the Allagan Empire. Beyond them stood a large crystalized wall of light. It was terrifyingly breathtaking and beautiful all at once. A testament to what almost happened and what was still a threat. From where she stood on the large dune Luce could feel the crystalized light pulsing almost ferociously. It wanted to break free and continue to ravage the land. Trapped as it was, it could not move. It was unsettling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The never-ending daylight was another testament to the world’s ruin. It shone brightly on her and every living organism. Caressing them all with an angelic holy beauty that only brought the remaining populace fear and hopelessness. Not once had light ever been cause for fear or even threat. Back on the Source many a time she had been called light incarnate. She was a shining beacon to a world shrouded in darkness. The Warrior of Light as she was affectionately hailed. The Mother Crystal was light. She protected Luce with her gentle embrace time and time again in the far past and not once did she know fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now in this broken world perhaps it was wise to fear the light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was still much to learn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud screech pulls Lucinda from her thoughts and observations. She had a split second to react as she quickly dove out of the way of an oncoming attack. An immaculate milky white scorpion creature saw fit to ambush her.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sin Eater she thought as she watched an inky white sludge drip from his pincers. Unhooking her bow from her back she notched an arrow and fired a shot before it could attack her again. Striking it’s head the creature let out a wail of pain and fury but it did not go down as she had hoped. The eater charged her, scurrying quickly in the sand as it tried to grab her. With expertise swiftness Luce danced back a few paces as she notched a few more arrows and let them fly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Sin Eater managed to knock one of her arrows away with it’s tail but it wasn’t lucky enough to dissuade the others from embedding it into its side. With a final cry of pain it collapsed to the ground unmoving. It’s body evaporated away in shimmers of light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Relaxing her stance Luce put away her weapon and carried on. If there was one then there had to be others she mused as she brushed sand off of her. Her thoughts were correct as she located a few more Sin Eaters in the area. They were dispatched easily enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deciding a quick break was in order Luce sat down upon a nearby rock. Unlatching her water skin from her waist she chugged some of it down. A few beads of water slipped down her chin. Releasing a breathy gasp as she came up for air she noticed some red flowers growing at the foot of the rock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wiping her mouth Luce leans down to examine them, they were a vibrant red color. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A lily! But what kind….” she hummed as she took out her botanist journal and began thumbing through it’s many weathered pages. She frowns when she couldn’t find any entries of this particular plant species. Shrugging she uses a graphite pencil to make a quick sketch and any notes of interest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So absorbed in her task she heard a rustle of wings. Startled she reeled back. Stupid for getting distracted she reprimanded as she grabbed her weapon and whirled around towards the noise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A menacing looking bird stood next to her on the rock. It did nothing but stare at her with unblinking eyes. Groaning, she puts down her weapon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You, my unexpected friend, were almost toast.” she huffed a laugh shaking her head. Another new discovery she thought delighted. Never had she seen a bird quite like this before. It’s plumage was grey in color, it’s legs long and talons sharp. It had a large bill and it’s eyes were a startling shade of faded gold. Hmmm it’s expression was achingly familiar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Humming as she rummages around in her small bag, she always made sure to keep a snack or two on her. Her shoulders slump when she finds nothing after several minutes of searching. Sheepishly she recalls that in her haste to reach Alisaie she had forgotten to restock on a few things. Well no matter what, I can offer some water at the very least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not much as I don’t have any bread to share with you but I can offer some water in these trying times.” she jests lightly as she pours out a portion of the cool beverage into a small cup. Placing it down before the grey bird it merely stares at her for several seconds before moving to drink. Smiling, she puts her waterskin away as well as her notebook.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This world has many new things I intend to see.” she says, starting a conversation. She knew it couldn’t respond back to her but that was fine. “I’ve found this new plant and even you or well rather you found me. Nonetheless it’s all exciting and I’m itching to explore more.” Even if this world was falling apart at the seams she still wanted to see what it had to offer. What lives it carried, what secrets it held.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The grey bird having finished it’s drink bowed low to Lucinda making her laugh in amusement. Never had she seen a bird do that before!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya know besides the angry disgruntled expression you're kinda cute.” she laughs. She could have sworn it glared at her for her comment. Luce didn’t have time to check for sure when she heard her name being called in the distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alisaie was running towards her no doubt to help her with patrol. Oh, she could introduce her new friend to her. However, when Luce turned to converse with the bird again it was gone. Pouting slightly that her new friend had sought fit to take flight she got to her feet so she could greet the Elezen almost to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time to get back to work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>XxxXxx</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t supposed to end like this!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alisaie struggled against her grip and spewed out curses but Lucinda only tightened her hold on the white haired Elezen. She couldn’t let her go. Alisaie would get hurt even more than she was. She didn’t want a physical injury added on top of everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things had been going so well. Earlier Alisaie had met up with her and they finished the patrol, talking and reminiscing on old times and even current ones. When everything seemed fine for the time being they headed back to The Inn at Journey’s Head. Tesleen had lunch at the ready for them to enjoy. It was a delicious soup with something extra added to the broth giving it extra flavor. Extra bits and bobs for the guest at the inn. It wasn’t every day they had visitors afterall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a peaceful lunch. It was there Lucinda first heard of the Warrior of Darkness. It fascinated her. On the Source there was the Warrior of Light and while once this world had Warrior’s of Light as well it now fell to the Warrior of Darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Warrior of Darkness, servant of death,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Take care of our souls at our dying breath.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let sinners and eaters of sin go with thee,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That all may return to the sunless sea.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beautifully poetic Luce had thought when Tesleen told the version of the story she knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After lunch was when things went horribly wrong. Halric went missing. The caretaker looked away for once second but that was enough for the small Drahn to wander off. Rather strange for him to wander off considering he hadn’t made much sound or movement beforehand. The other patients began to act peculiar as well. Nothing boded well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tesleen, Alisaie, and Luce split up quickly and went searching around the outside area. She couldn’t find any trace of him anyway. Nor could Alisaie when she regrouped with her. They soon found him in the far distance and hovering behind him was a large Sin Eater. Lucinda had never seen this version before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tall angelic being with large white wings stood staring before Halric. Majestic armor adorned it’s figure. It went to attack him but Tesleen intercepted it’s attack. Slicing off part of it’s wing she urged Halric to run when she herself was run through with the Sin Eater’s sword. Luce had known that with a single touch the eaters could make you one of their own but she did not know how the process would be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was horrifying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From where they stood the two of them could hear Tesleen screaming in pain as she writhed on the ground. White light aspected aether erupted out of her mouth staining the sand beneath her. The milky white substance trailed down her cheeks and enveloped her eyes making them completely white. Her entire body turned white, it shone brightly and brilliantly. It hurt Luce’s eyes but she couldn’t look away as she stared in horror. Tesleen’s hair fell out of her head as she continued to writhe upon the ground. At some point she reached for Halric before her body was enveloped into a slimy feathery cocoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luce could hear disturbing sounds coming from within as Tesleen’s body was altered and changed. Alisaie screamed, running forward to try and do something. Luce was hot on her heels as she watched as the white haired girl grabbed her rapier, attempting to strike the Sin Eater who had struck her dear friend down. With a running leap Luce was quick to tackle Alisaie from behind, they landed in the hot sand with a hard thump. Alisaie kicked and screamed as she tried to claw her way out of Luce’s grasp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not a word came out of her mouth as she kept her focus straight ahead as the cocoon melted away revealing Tesleen’s twisted winged form. The Sin Eater that changed her flew off into the distance, sailing over the mountains ahead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me…...Alisaie…..” Tesleen’s voice was twisted and almost unrecognizable. A small fraction of her consciousness remained. Tesleen soon left following the Sin Eater. Her new master.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luce couldn’t speak. Alisaie screamed and cried, through it all Luce held her till she calmed down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This world was horrifying….beautiful but horrifying. Lucinda didn’t know how she could save this world but she would do anything to help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her journey to Amh Araeng had ended. A new one would begin shortly thereafter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>XxxXxx</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Lucinda thought she was tired before, she was downright exhausted now. Going from Amh Araeng to Khoulsia in such a short matter of time was draining. Despite it all she pushed onwards to reunite with Alphinaud. She had been worried sick for him ever since they parted ways in Doma. It would be good to see him and good to put him in a headlock for all the worry he caused her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their reunion happened as such. They conversed for a while on what each of them had been doing, Luce said she would help him with his task and after she put the young boy into a headlock as she ruffled his hair. The Elezen boy squealed like a chocobo chick as he tried to fight her off but Luce wouldn’t release her hold. Eventually she did let him go but only to pull him into a tight hug after. She may have also threatened him if he ever worried her like that again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate these colors. Who the hell designed this place because I have several words….” Luce muttered as she walked around the grand city of Eulmore. She wasn’t quite sure she would use grand to describe the city. In fact to her it was gaudy and ugly looking with the color palette and a lot of the populace annoyed her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A place of debauchery and greed as people lived out the final days in bliss before the end. If you had talent one was seeking you could earn a place in their ranks and manage to work your way up. However, that seemed rather rare in her opinion as she walked around the many richly garbed folks as they laughed and mingled about. Chatting pleasantly, drinking wine, eating decadent food, all were oblivious to the outside danger as they took part in their vice. It was like they had given up and decided carnal pleasures before death was a much better solution she thought sourly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alphinaud and her managed to infiltrate under the guise of a painter and assistant. He was with their  Owners? No too weird, don't say that. Regardless of what the Chai’s were, Alphinaud was with them working on their portrait while Lucinda got run of the town. To an extent inside did seem better then outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outside was filled with broken down shanty houses. The poor only had the clothes on their back as they waited relentlessly for one of their talents to be needed. They lived in the shadow of Eulmore. They ate off literal breadcrumbs called Meol. It hadn’t looked appetizing to her in the slightest. When offered a loaf of the stuff she politely declined. It didn’t even smell good. Luce didn’t trust it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter who she talked to, her thoughts on this place didn’t change. And she had to wonder what happened when your use ran up. A Drahn girl she talked to and contractor mentioned something about ascension. Whatever that meant Luce wasn’t sure she wanted to find out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, she decides to take a break outside in the walkway. The sea stretched out for malms before her as she leaned against the railing. Her bones and muscles ached as she felt a headache coming on. Staying up this long wasn’t good for her she knew but Luce wasn’t sure if she was able to fall asleep right away after everything she had seen. But gods did she want to sleep right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rubbing her temples, her eyes slide shut. Hearing the flurry of wings next to her had her eyes opening and glancing to the side. That strange grey colored bird was back. She had long since learned of the species name. Shoebill. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luce could tell by it’s eyes that it was the same bird in Amh Araeng. It’s golden eyes told her so. She manages a small smile for it as it bows to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello again friend.” she says pleasantly as she reaches out a hand to stroke it’s head. The Shoebill made a weird sound in the back of it’s throat, almost that of contentment as her fingers danced along soft silky feathers. It nuzzled her hand with its beak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Between you and me I don’t like this place that much. The folk around here act strange and I don’t understand their ways. I think I never will. Plus the architect annoys me.” she says softly to the bird as she mindlessly pets it. Her gaze drifts out to the still silent sea. Broken ships were half submerged in the water like broken dreams of the masses. It hurt her heart. “This world is suffering so much. There’s a duty to be had here and I’ll see it through but even so being here makes me think of home a lot. I do hope everyone is alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fighting with Garlemald came to a stalemate but it was only a matter of time till it picked up again. There was also the matter of Primal threats with the beast tribes, restoring Ishgard, etc. It was a lot and she couldn’t help but worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A gentle nudge to her hand had her looking back at the Shoebill. It stared intensely at her. Green and gold eyes meeting as one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luce smiles. “Thanks for listening, friend. I need to get back inside now.” With that she pushes herself off the railing. Waving gently at the Shoebill she turns to go back inside. Time to see what else this place held.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>XxxXxx</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eulmore was disgusting. Run by a disgusting gluttonous obese man who acted like he was God. Their interactions with Vauthry was shocking to say the least. The Sin Eaters around him were docile. That sent an immediate red flag to her. The next one was with what happened to Kai-Shirr, the Mystel they had helped earlier. The poor Mystel boy pleaded for his life. Only to be made to sever his own flesh to sustain the Sin Eaters at Vauthry’s beck and call. Luce was ever thankful Alphinaud and her were in the city to help him in time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She desperately wanted to tell Vauthry off but Alphinaud held her back as he offered several choice words on her behalf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was worse the people revered him like a God! Going along with whatever he said like they didn’t have a mind of their own. It infuriated her! These people were so delusional. The only ones that seemed redeemable were the Chai’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucinda was glad to be rid of the place for a while. She knew she would be back in the distant future though..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>XxxXxx</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Exhaustion was what she felt before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now it was beyond that. At this point her body was on autopilot through the next course of events.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reuniting with the Crystal Exarch and Alisaie had been pleasant...refreshing even after the ordeal in Eulmore. But the brief respite was short-lived when the alarm sounded that Sin Eaters were attacking Holminster Switch, an idyllic settlement in northern Lakeland. It was all hands on deck as they all rushed to the town. Fire and chaos was what awaited them. Crystarium soldiers were dispatched to help with evacuation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Crystal Exarch, the twins, Lyna, and herself headed straight for the heart of the settlement. They quite literally cut themselves a path as they fought eater after eater. Civilians ran by them as they directed them towards safety. Some were not so lucky as they were transformed quickly on the spot; hell even several animals were changed as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only a quick merciful death would set them free.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sleep deprivation she had been feeling vanished once the fighting began. She moved swiftly, firing arrow after arrow. Using her skills she boosted morale and decreased damage with a single skillful strum of her harp. The musical magic resonated beautifully in the air as she danced out of the way of several oncoming attacks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They faced down the eater that had changed Tesleen. Alisaie took great delight in clipping its wings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next they found Tesleen. She sat curled up not attacking, Luce wondered if a small portion of her mind was intact. Upon their arrival however it made her go alert and take an offensive stance. Luce could see tears brimming Alisaie’s eyes but she shook them away quickly enough. Tesleen had believed in the Warrior of Darkness. Luce could free her short-time known friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Using the blade strapped on her thigh she managed to drive it into Tesleen’s heart when the Exarch managed to ram her down into the ground with a timed attack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Return to the sunless sea, Tesleen.” Luce whispered to her as she twisted the blade with a sharp turn of her wrist. Tugging the blade free she stepped back as Tesleen reached for the heavens before evaporating away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There would be time to mourn later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To end everything they had to fight against the Lightwarden of this land. A monstrous creature called Philia. A great big beast with chains on it’s wrists and ankles, it’s body was large in stature but nothing too terrible. Luce had faced bigger creatures than this before. And uglier ones she thought grimacing as a large salvia slicked tongue fell out of its mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone with me!” Luce shouted as she dashed forward. Aiming an arrow at it’s face it struck it’s mark causing Philia to scream in pain. The Exarch dashed past her making sure the Warden had its attention on him. Lyna and Alisaie began assaulting it from both sides while Alphinaud kept up the healing spells.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a long arduous fight that ended with Luce delivering the final blow. With its defeat came the sunless sea. The sky split apart revealing the much beloved diamonds of the darkened sky that Luce loved dearly. Everyone was in awe and shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The people of Lakeland didn’t know how to react at first until screaming and crying in celebration. The Warrior of Darkness had come to save them all. Another title was added to Luce’s growing achievements. She was happy….so happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But dead on her feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was surprising to her that she had managed to draw a bath. Soaking in the warm water did wonders for her aching body. Her tense sore muscles eased in relaxation as she lazily washed herself. She wasn’t concerned about drowning if she fell asleep in the tub. She had the Kyojin to thank for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Crawling out of the tub when the water grew cold she dried off and put on a silk nightgown. Normally she would never wear something this fancy. Always choosing to sleep in comfortable cotton shorts and top or even her small clothes. But damn it she wanted comfort that night. It may be night and the stars might be shining like tiny lanterns. But the people of the Crystarium were wide awake with celebration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luce would find herself asleep hopefully. There would be plenty of time to celebrate another day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Practically crawling to her bed she crawls into it and under the covers. The feather mattress was so comfortable against her back as the cool cotton sheets felt delightful on her skin. Humming softly she sighs as she stretches out, sleep tugging at her fast. She could see the night sky peering in from the large window and with it a familiar creature as a Shoebill flew into her room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her little friend had found her again. It actually wasn’t uncommon for some animals to take a liking to Luce. She had many small little critters waiting for her back home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Shoebill lands on the mattress gazing down at her with it’s usual intense gaze. In its large beak was a flower. A most strange looking one at that. It was red in color with just the faintest hints of purple mixing through the petals. The shade of purple was that of amethyst. Strange….even stranger that this bird sought fit to give her it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Placing the flower gently down by her head the Shoebill flies off to rest on her kitchen table. Too tired to make a comment she touches the flower gently. So strange she thought sleepily as she succumbed to the fatigue that had tugged at her body relentlessly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Golden eyes haunt her dreams.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So what do you guys think? This was an all day on and off process but much fun to write! Also the red flowers in the desert are Galbana lilies from FF12. I thought it was a nice touch to put them in considering they're native to the desert. Any who I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Have a good morning/day/evening!! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>